


One Moment At A Time

by mickeym



Series: Moments [3]
Category: Popslash
Genre: Established Relationship, Europe-era, M/M, Schmoop, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-17
Updated: 2003-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC's cold, and Justin's sneaky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Moment At A Time

It was snowing. A blanket of white floating to the ground, one piece at a time.

JC pulled the curtains closed again and stepped away from the window. Hard to believe it; it seemed like a whole other lifetime since he'd last seen snow. Never in Orlando, or L.A.  Possibly when he was in Maryland, but he couldn't remember for sure.

But here, in Germany, it snowed a lot.  And it was cold, wet snow, too.

It blanketed everything perfectly, and made the noise of the cities seem less, somehow.  Made everything more insulated.  He opened the curtain once again and pressed his nose to the cold glass, smiling when the window fogged up around where he breathed out.  The glass was so cold and he was warm, and comfortable, except where he pressed tight to the panes, staring out at the white swirling down.

It was coming down faster now, too, clouds of snowflakes whirling and falling, and JC watched it for a while, trying to follow individual flakes with his eyes, until the spirals made him dizzy and he had to back away for a minute, closing his eyes against it all.

There were figures down there when he opened them again, and he squinted against the odd half-light – it was bright, but dim at the same time, all clouds and fog and gray, coated in white – until he could tell it was Justin and Chris, pelting each other with snowballs.

He watched Justin for a while, eyes following each movement hungrily.  It'd been weeks – at least – since they'd had time for more than a kiss or two, each one stolen hastily when backs were turned or lights were out.  The only thing that made it even remotely bearable was being able to curl up against each other in the van, going to and from shows, because all five of them curled up together then, as much as possible.

Chris was winning the snowball fight, but JC could see Justin didn't care; his mouth was open in what could only be laughter – even though his cheeks and nose were growing redder by the second.

JC shook his head.  Only those two would venture out into the blizzard currently stalling them here. Too warm when the first of the snow fell yesterday, it melted all over the streets and the sidewalks, every surface, really, then froze when the temperature dropped abruptly.  Now there was snow atop of ice, and even the locals were holing up for the duration.  Lou reluctantly cancelled their shows, mostly because their drivers refused to venture out into the storm.

"Hey, C?"

He turned away from the window, and his contemplation of Chris and Justin – mostly of Justin – to see Joey standing in front of him, holding his coat and other assorted outer wear.

"Yeah?"

"Me and Lance are gonna go out, too.  Wanna come? It'll be fun, man."  Joey's eyes gleamed and JC smiled, knowing Joey sometimes missed the snowball fights he'd had as a kid – he'd told the stories to JC many times when they were talking about this or that from their childhood. Not that childhood was so very far behind for either of them, but sometimes he felt ages older.  He shrugged. The idea of napping sounded good, but—Justin. 

He snorted silently.  God, he was worse than a girl.  Mooning over a fifteen-year-old boy.  Someone shoot him now.  Please.  But the word was out of his mouth, even as he reached for the scarf.  "Sure."

"Put a sweater on over that, man.  You'll freeze out there."

JC noticed then Joey's cheeks were already red and he narrowed his eyes.  "You've been outside already?"

"Lynn wanted me to take Justin a hat.  Idiot went outside in just his jacket, no gloves or nothin'."

JC shook his head.  "We've lived in the south too long."

"Dude.  We've been over here for months.  It's not like the cold snuck up on us."

That was true.  JC couldn't remember the last time he'd actually felt warm.  Totally, to-his-bones warm.  He suspected it was when they were home for Christmas, now almost a month in the past. Justin would be sixteen next week. _Sweet sixteen, and definitely been kissed._ JC grinned to himself.

"Get dressed, man.  I'll wait.  Lance has to finish layering, anyway."  Joey's voice wavered and JC grinned.  Like Justin, Lance had never lived in a cooler climate, at all.  He was the last one to willingly go out into the cold, and the first one to start shivering from it.

"I'll just be a minute."

"Extra socks, too, man.  It's fucking _freezing_ out there."  Joey was gone then, disappearing with a scritch-scritch of his outerwear, leaving JC to think about swings and a warm, willing boy, as he pulled on extra socks and a heavy sweatshirt he suspected was actually Joey's, since it was bigger than anything he owned.

~~~~~

  

  1. Chris grinned at him, teeth gleaming brightly in the dull light.
  



"You declaring war, Kirkpatrick?"  He watched carefully, because Chris was sneaky; he could get off four rounds of spitballs before anyone was aware he was even making them.  JC had no reason to believe snowballs would be any different.

"Dude.  It was your boyfriend's idea."  Chris laughed, that weird, high-pitched sound he only made when he was laughing for _them_.  Never for the fans, or the interviewers, or management…just his friends.  His brothers.  JC knew, because he did the same thing.  One laugh for the guys; one for everyone else.

But Chris' words made him freeze, shock thrumming through him as soon as he processed them; behind Chris, Justin's features went slack with shock, as well.  It took him a minute before he could even stutter, all sound completely frozen in his throat.  "Uh—"

"Loosen up, C.  He's yankin' your chain.  Everyone knows Chris is Justin's boyfriend, right Chrissy?"  Joey made kissing noises in Chris' direction and JC's legs went weak when he realized Joey was right—it was just a tease.  Chris playing around.  Goofing off and being Chris.

"Right on, dude!"  Chris pulled Justin – still standing motionless beside him, mouth slightly open – into a bear hug, then noogied his head hard as Justin struggled against him.

"Ow! Chris, you fucker—"

Chris tsk'd and shook his head.  "You kiss your mother with that mouth, infant? I thought I raised you better than that."

"Dork," Justin pushed away from Chris.

"He learned most of those words from you, man."  Out of the corner of his eye JC watched Joey reach behind him.  White streaked past them and JC realized it was a snowball.  While time seemed to stand still briefly, Lance was forming snowballs behind him.

The first one hit Chris in the chest; the second one nailed Justin right on his head.  Both guys shrieked and laughed, then reached for their own pile of ammo.

"Dude.  Full-scale assault!"

"C! Duck!"

There wasn't anywhere to go, though, so JC simply turned his back, laughing when one snowball hit him, a second one flying past to nick Lance's ear before hitting the side of the tree closest to them.

It was absolute war after that, with all five of them scrambling  -- Justin and Chris on one team, Joey, JC and Lance on another – to stack up piles of snow to hide behind, as well as forming dozens of snow and ice balls.  Chris and Lance were actually the best shots, which was surprising in Lance's case, since he was only slightly better at sports than Joey.  Justin was pretty good, too, and JC wondered if anyone else noticed all of Justin's shots were aimed at Joey or Lance.

It all worked out, though; Chris pelted him with enough to make up for any of Justin's that were aimed away from him.

JC got tired of the snow battle after a while, and moved away from the war-zone to do snow angels, shivering when bits of snow worked their way under his scarf and down the collar of his jacket and the sweatshirt.  His head was damp with a combination of sweat and partially melted snow, and once he slowed down and wasn't winging snowballs through the air, he could feel the cold permeating bone deep.

It was kind of nice, though, to lie there in the snow, and just watch the others.  It was actually snowing harder now, making it hard to blink the flakes away from his eyelashes without getting them into his eyes, but JC liked the wavy, watery feel then.  Like crystal tears, if he wanted to be poetic and lyrical about it.

He craned his head so he could still see the others.  Justin's cheeks were bright red with cold, and his eyes seemed even bigger, even bluer than usual.  JC watched him, wondering how a boy…guy, because Justin was young, but he wasn't a _boy_…could be so beautiful.  And he looked awfully young now, with his cheeks red and his eyes bright.  JC was torn between loving him more, and feeling like more of a perv than usual.

He sat up slowly, the cold settling deeper into him, in his bones, and shivered. Lance glanced his way, an understanding look etched on his face. "Cold out here."

JC nodded. "I think I'm gonna go inside and take a shower. See if I can warm up."

"Sounds like a good idea. You look colder than I feel."

JC smiled. That probably wasn't possible, but then, Lance hadn't just been laying in the snow, either. He cupped his hands and yelled, "Going inside, guys. See you in a bit."

Chris and Joey waved back at him; Justin stopped and looked, then waved, too.  JC sighed as he heaved himself to his feet. So much for any time alone today—or probably any time in the near future.  He started inside, brushing clinging bits of snow and ice off his scarf, his gloves, his jacket, and wondered again about the advisability of falling in love not only with someone in the group, but someone who was five years younger than him, someone still very much a minor.

~~~~~

Hot water was a wonderful thing. Hot water you could just stand under until your shivering stopped entirely? Something to be praised to the heavens, so far as JC was concerned.

He'd been in there long enough to fog everything up, he was sure. He could see the steam curling upward, could practically smell it every time he took a deep, damp breath. But it was wonderful. And he was never coming out. Or, at least, not until Chris or Joey or someone came to drag him out.

Too bad it couldn't be Justin, he thought lazily, tipping his head backward as he leaned against the wall of the shower. Justin could get into the shower with him, and they could kiss, and touch, and, Jesus. Just the thought of Justin, wet and warm against him, slick from shampoo or body wash—oh, yeah. JC slid his hands down over his chest, fingering his nipples, drawing circles around them before continuing downward to rub at his belly, fingers dipping into his navel.  He traced the same path back upward, ignoring his cock for the moment, letting pleasure gather in his belly and trickle outward, lending it's own brand of warmth.

Memories of the night at the playground, and the scant once or twice they'd had since then, assailed him when JC stroked his cock for the first time, fingers tracing lightly around the head, then slowly working upward, curling in tighter. Justin, warm and sweaty against him, rocking and grinding, and oh, god, as good as his hand felt, he wanted to feel Justin against him. Wanted to kiss him, wanted to lick his neck – when he arched his head backward – and maybe bite down, just a little—

A rush of cool air prickled his warm skin, made the water sheet over an onslaught of goosebumps, and JC blinked his eyes open, fingers still curled around his dick. Justin stood there, face flushed, eyes shining, staring at him – totally naked. JC let go of his dick like it burned him.

"J—uh. What—what're you doing here?"

"Taking a shower with you," Justin said quietly, pulling the curtain closed behind him. His skin was icy cold when he stepped up to JC, and the goosebumps increased tenfold, but JC forced himself closer, wrapped his arms around Justin. "I told everyone I had to go to the bathroom, and maybe put another sweater on," he said quietly. "I just—it's been so long, C!"

"I know, baby." JC cupped Justin's face and leaned in to kiss him, licking at the corners of his mouth, brushing their mouths together gently, lightly; a slow, easy, teasing kiss. Justin made a soft sound in his throat and pressed closer, and JC shuddered at the sensation of so much cool, naked skin pressed against his, of the hot water trickling over them from the shower, and the damp heat swirling around them from the steam. He licked at Justin's mouth again and groaned softly when Justin opened to him, letting his tongue stroke inside.

It was as good as he remembered, as good as he'd thought. Justin was slick against him, body warming from JC's heat and the heat of the shower, and he just—pressed, tightly, against JC.  Tight enough, close enough JC could feel each twitch of Justin's cock against his thigh, could feel each shiver that rippled from Justin into himself.

"Want to—" Justin pulled back and breathed in deeply, then mumbled, "want to suck you."

At least, that was what it sounded like to JC. He reached out and caressed Justin's face, slid his fingertips down wetslick skin to cup his chin, lift his head. "You—"

Justin tilted his head back a little more, blinked at JC. He had a streak of color across his cheekbones, but whether it was from embarrassment, frost burn, or the steam in the shower, JC couldn't say.  "Blow job? Y'know, suck you off?"

"I know—"

He didn't get to say anything else, though, Justin surged forward and kissed him, hard, mouth sliding across JC's, tongue teasing and licking until he opened, moaning, hands reaching to hold Justin tight against him.  "Please," Justin whispered against his mouth, tongue teasing the words in wisps of breath. "Let me…please, C…."

"Yes…yes…" JC bit at Justin's mouth, then slid his hand upward to press on the back of his neck gently, pushing him downward. It sent spirals of heat through him to watch Justin slide to his knees, so fucking graceful, mouth red and wet, swollen from kisses and bites, opening as he leaned forward to nuzzle at JC's cock. "God, Justin—" He wanted to hold him by his head and thrust forward, wanted to fuck that pretty, red mouth.

JC tried to remember if Justin had ever blown him before, but the first touch of wet heat and Justin flickering his tongue over the head of his cock made every thought leak out of JC's ears, along with whatever remained of his brains. Because this _really_ wasn't the best idea he'd ever had. Sex in public on a playground was probably smarter than this. But—oh, god. Justin. Licking him. Licking. His. Dick.

Sucking. Licking, sucking, JC wasn't sure but he was pretty certain his eyes were rolled back in his head. He slipped once, reaching blindly for the wall to lean against, then regained his balance. Justin smiled up at him and opened wider, swallowing him down carefully. Just the sight of those lips stretched around him--JC shuddered and spread his legs wider, then closed his eyes. If he watched, he'd probably come twice as fast, and he wanted to hold onto the flickers of heat growing and spreading inside him for as long as possible.

And then he had to glance down, because Justin changed rhythm, just a little, and good god, he was jerking himself slowly as he sucked JC, long fingers wrapped tightly around his cock, the head peeping out then disappearing as Justin worked himself. JC growled softly and rocked forward, shuddered at the soft moan that filtered out of Justin's mouth. A sound that vibrated down the length of his cock, into his balls, all the way through him. He bit his lip and tried to keep from thrusting too hard, too fast.

"God, Justin—"

It was more a whimper than anything, and JC would've sworn Justin grinned up at him, around his dick. He opened his mouth to—groan? Plead? Beg? And heard the door to the bathroom open, and Chris' voice bounce off the walls.

"C?"

JC's heart practically leapt up into his throat; from the way Justin froze suddenly, he figured he was experiencing the same thing. The rush of cool air on his hot dick made him wince, when Justin let him slide out of his mouth.

"Uh?"

"You seen Justin?"

Oh, yes. Yes. Right here, sucking my dick—

"Um. No?" And oh, god. Justin had—a grin. A Look. He leaned forward and licked the tip of JC's dick. Slid his hands up JC's thighs. JC swallowed. Justin cupped his balls, licked his dick again.  "No. No, Chris—not. Um. Since I came—in."

He squeaked softly on the last word and held his breath, wondering if Chris would say anything. _Please don't let him come all the way in here. Please._

"Fucker probably snuck back downstairs. If you see him, tell him I'm looking for him."

Justin caught JC's gaze and held it while he sucked him back in, mouth stretching wide again. JC hissed and inhaled some water. "Okay," he managed, coughing, body shaking. Oh, god. Oh, god oh god oh god—

"Dude, don't drown in there, while you're jacking off." Chris' voice was cheerful, unaware. JC growled something, he didn't know what, just—something. The door snicked closed, and he couldn't wait. Couldn't stand it. Too much adrenaline, too much sensation, too much time spent waiting, anticipating, needing. He threaded his fingers through wet curls and thrust forward, felt Justin shudder and gag, then shift closer even as he backed off.

"Justin, fuck, oh god, fuck—" He pumped in and out, trying not to go so deep again, trying to hold on, just hang on, but he was so close and it felt _so_ fucking good—and all he could do then was hiss, "Justin!" as heat swept over him, prickles of lightning all over his skin, racing down his nerve endings, searing into him. He felt Justin swallow once, then back off, coughing. He finished himself, stroked hard and fast in tandem with Justin. The rest of his come splashed onto Justin's face and chest, washed away by the water still pounding down on them.

Justin tilted his head back and shuddered, came with a soft groan, and a hiss that sounded like JC's name. He knelt down and kissed red, swollen lips, pulled the sound into himself, swallowed it down to become a part of him.

"Oh, my god," Justin whispered against his mouth. JC nodded slowly, kissed him once more, tasting his breath as Justin panted softly. He shook against JC, goosebumps sprinkled liberally across pale skin. JC licked at his mouth, then stood up slowly and shut the water off.

"Wait here." He kept his voice soft, just in case Chris—just in case, though after the noise he made coming, it was a lost cause if anyone was out there.

Justin nodded and stood up while JC stepped out and wrapped one towel around his waist, slinging the other over his shoulder. The room was empty when he poked his head around the bathroom door.  JC made sure the door was locked, then gestured to Justin to join him. "Let's get you dried off," he said quietly.

"I put—my clothes are under yours." Justin shivered in the cooler bedroom air, and leaned into JC. "That wasn't smart, was it?" He took the towel JC offered and swiped it across his chest. JC shook his head. "I just—it's been so long, C."

"I know." JC wasn't sure what the solution was, but getting caught being blown in the shower wasn't it. "C'mere." He held his arms open and when Justin came into them, he pulled him into a tight hug. "We'll—figure something out, okay?" He stroked wet curls and felt heat when Justin relaxed and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Okay." More warmth, when Justin kissed right over his heart. "Okay."

"Okay," JC echoed, rubbing his hands up and down Justin's back. "Let's get dressed, and—take it from there. One step at a time."

"Right." Justin tipped his head back, and JC smiled, and kissed him.

Small steps. One at a time, a moment at a time.

~fin~


End file.
